odd the cat
by animelover276
Summary: from a return trip to lyoko, the lyoko warriors find a cat in the scanner that looks like odd.
1. Chapter 1:the transformation

Chapter 1:the transformation

Aelita, ulrich, odd, and yumi were on their way to deactivate a tower on lyoko. They were stopped by krabs, kankerlats, and tarantulas, 3 of each. "aelita get to the tower." Said ulrich. Aelita runs ahead while a tarantula fires and odd. "lazer arrow!" he yelled and destroyed the tarantula. By the time aelita entered the code lyoko, all the monsters were destroyed. "good work guys. I'll bring you in. materialization." Said jeremy. there was a bug during odd's materialization, but jeremy didn't notice. Ulrich and aelita came out of the scanners to see a tiny purple cat with yellow hind paws sitting in a scanner. "uh jeremy mind telling me what a purple cat is doing here." Asked ulrich.

"what are you talking about?" asked jeremy. he looked at the camera in the scanner room seeing ulrich taking a purple cat out of a scanner. yumi came out of the scanner aelita was in and looked at the cat. "what the hell?" she asked. the cat had a confused face.

everyone went up to where jeremy was ."got an explanation?" asked yumi.

"yea. THAT CAT IS ODD!" said jeremy.

"WHAT!" everyone had shocked faces.

"is he a cat forever?"

"what's delmas gonna say."

then there was a puff of purple smoke and odd was standing where the cat was. "what the hell took you guys to figure it out!" he yelled. everyone turned around.

"what the fuck." said ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2: ears and tail and cat again

Chapter 2: ears and tail and cat again

They followed Odd out of the manhole. Aelita and Yumi couldn't help but giggle. Ulrich and Jeremy had a 'what the fuck just happened' look. odd turned around to look at them. "What." he said.

Aelita and Yumi went from giggling to laughing. Ulrich and jeremy started laughing too.

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" asked odd.

"you have ears." laughed Ulrich.

"and a tail." laughed Aelita.

"huh?" said odd. he turned around to see a purple tail, exactly like the one on lyoko. plus on his head, his lyoko ears. his face turned from'what the hell are you talking about' to'this is so not funny'. then the purple puff of smoke appeared and he was a cat again.

"what the hell is going on!" ulrich went from laughing to getting pissed off.

"mrow." said odd.

"now how are we gonna get to school?" asked yumi.

"yumi stuff him in your bag." said jeremy.

"NO WAY!" she yelled.

"only way from sending odd home." said jeremy.

"fine. get in here odd." said yumi as odd climbed in. "meow." he whined.

"oh shut up it's not that bad." said ulrich. they went back to ulrich and odd's dorm. odd jumped out of yumi's bag and started running around. kiwi started chasing him. "chill kiwi it's only odd." said ulrich. then odd turned into a human, no ears and no tail on all fours. "kiwi it's only me." he said exhausted.

"ok i have no idea what's going on." said yumi.

"XANA must have put a bug in odd's materialization." said jeremy.

"so you're saying odd's bugged up?" asked ulrich. jeremy nodded.

"so i can turn into a cat at anytime." said odd.

"yea when you least expect it." said aelita.

"I'm gonna try it." he said. he closed his eyes and concentrated. then he was a cat again, then back into a human. "great. i can skip class with this." he said happily.

"sorry not today. we got a physics test." said jeremy.

"damn it." said odd as they headed to ms. hertz's class and yumi went to math class.

"uh odd." said ulrich.

"yea?"

"ears."

"what!?"

"just kidding!" said ulrich as he started laughing. odd had a pissed off look. then his ears popped up **(for real)**.

_ears why now?_ he thought as he headed his way to physics class. he wondered if people were gonna laugh or be scared. but they weren't. his ears have gone. the rest of the day was normal.


	3. Chapter 3: OMG talking cat alert

chapter 3: OMG talking cat alert

jeremy and the gang went to lyoko to deactivate a tower. "transfer, scanner, virtualization." said jeremy. ulrich and aelita arrived on lyoko. "uh where's odd?' asked ulrich. he looked down to see odd in his cat form.

"why are you guys so tall?" he asked.

"uh you're a cat again." said aelita.

"what?" said odd. he looked at himself to see himself in his cat form. "oh this is so not cool." he said. then yumi arrived and looked at odd with a questioned look. "um this is odd." said aelita.

"guys 3 krabs at 12:00." said jeremy. he was right. 3 krabs arrived and started firing. "now what? i'm useless." said odd.

"try your laser arrows." said aelita.

"good idea. _laser arrow!" _said odd. nothing came out. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. he ran to the krab, jumped on it, and his claws grew an inch longer and got sharper. "_slash claw!"_ he yelled. he jumped off and the krab was destroyed.

"holy shit odd your laser arrows were replaced with your claws." said ulrich.

"shut up." said odd. then three hornets and two tarantulas appeared. "it's like XANA's trying to anihilate us." said yumi.

"really i thought he was having a party." said odd sarcasticaly.

"shut up odd." said ulrich. a minute later he got devirtualized. "damn you odd." he said as he stepped out of the scanner.

"my slash claw is really awesome." said odd after destroying the last hornet. then out of nowhere, he turned back into human lyoko form.

"really? i like my cat form better." he groaned.

"that's the first time you didn't complain about being a cat." said aelita and she entered the tower, put in the code lyoko, and went back to school with the gang.

"hey where's odd?" asked yumi looking around.

"mew." said a voice. they looked down to see odd in his cat form. "i should have known." said ulrich. they climbed out of the manhole to see sissi there.

"and just what is going on here?" she asked. _is she the principal__?_ thought ulrich. odd went over to sissi and rubbed against her leg.

_what the fuck is he doing?_ they thought. sissi looked at odd and said. "aww look at you you're just so cute."

"mew." said odd. sissi picked him up and cuddled him,which odd liked. "where did you get it?" asked sissi.

"we found it in the sewer and now we're trying to find it's owner." said aelita.

"can i help?" asked sissi.

"no thanks. we can handle it." said ulrich. they left the park and went back to the school. "uh odd transform back before jim finds you." said jeremy. but it was too late. jim was already walking towards them. "and just what are you doing?" he asked. he led them to delmas's office while carrying odd in a cage.

"great now what?" asked jeremy.

"odd transform." whispered ulrich.

"are you crazy?" whispered yumi.

"that'll give away odd's secret." whispered aelita.

"we're gonna have to risk it." said jeremy. "now odd." they heard a shriek as jim dropped the cage looking at odd. "thank god." he said. "it was tight in there."

"della robbia how did you get in there?" asked jim.

"i transformed from a cat to a human." said odd. they ket explaining to jim about odd's new power. "it's really weird." said odd. "i mean to changed into a cat unexpectedly."

"yea but how did you-" asked jim but was quickly stopped by odd transforming again. "meow." he said.

"there he goes again." said ulrich.


	4. Chapter 4: the school finds out

chapter 4: the school finds out

it was a quiet day at kadic academy. the gang was in physics class until there was a power failure**(not a XANA attack)**. "great just what we needed." said odd. they made their way to lunch until odd's ears and tail popped up again. "whoa what a scoop." said a voice. they turned around and saw millie and tamiya standing there in shock.

"odd the cat." said millie. "nice title."

"what are you talking about?" asked jeremy. he looked at odd and said "oh now i know."

"what?" asked odd.

"ears and tail." said ulrich.

"again?" asked odd looking in a mirror. "damn."

"this is a super scoop." said tamiya.

"keep it secret." said yumi.

"um no. this is information that should be released to the public." said millie and she and tamiya ran off. "they're dead." said odd.

few days later the paper was out. the gang looked in the paper to see odd with his ears and tail. "totally dead." said odd.

"odd is it true?" asked mike.

"are you really part cat?" asked naomi.

"this is all baloney." said sissi.

"yea sissi's right." said ulrich.

"oh ulrich you finally listen to me." said sissi, making herve jealous. "i ain't doing it for you." said ulrich. they left before anyone could ask anymore questions. "ok odd time to lose the ears and tail." said yumi.

"you have no idea." said odd as he transformed. "we didn't say transform." said ulrich.

"meow meow meow." said odd**(translation=but i like myself this way)**.

"doesn't matter now change back." said ulrich.

"meow." said odd before transforming into his human form. "we can't let the whole school know you're a cat." said yumi.

"they know he has the ears and tail." said jeremy. "i don't think they can figure out he can turn into a cat."

"so part of his secret's safe." said aelita.

"at least for now." said jeremy. "let's go." they made their way to lunch until they saw william's clone. "hey guys why does odd have cat ears and tail?" he asked stupidly.

"oh no reason." said yumi.

"it's for a play he's in." said ulrich.

"what's it called?" asked the clone. the gang exchanged looks before aelita said "the mystarious cat boy."

"i'd love to see it." said the clone as he left. "thank go that's over." said ulrich. "wait where's odd?" he looked and saw odd in his cat form while chasing a butterfly. everyone stared with a 'wtf is he doing?' face.

"meow?" asked odd**(what?)**. a group of girls who were passing by yelled "he's so cute!" odd looked at them with wide eyes and headed for the park and ran up a tree. "wow for once he's not trying to find true love." said jeremy.

"let's just try to find out which tree he's in." said yumi as she followed the mob of girls. they started to look around until ulrich said "found him."

"which tree?" asked aelita.

"that one." said ulrich pointing to the tree in front of him. odd sat on a single branch looking terrified. "odd you can come down now." said jeremy.

"meow meow?" asked odd.**(are they still down there?)**

"they're gone." said aelita.

"meow." said odd**(good)** as he climbed down and transformed back. "that would be the only time i hate girls." he said.

"you'll get used to it odd." said ulrich. "after all, who wouldn't want to fall for you when you're a cute little cat?"

"shut up." said odd. the mob of girls ran over to them, making odd yell" meow!", making him transform and run up a tree. the girls followed and ran after him. "let's go." said ulrich. they looked to see the mob of girls climb the same tree odd ran up. they grabbed him and pulled him down while he was meowing for help. "you wanna stay and enjoy the show?" asked ulrich.

"yea i guess." said yumi as she and ulrich watched the mob of girls attack odd while jeremy and aelita went to work on a new program.


	5. Chapter 5: we found the cure

Chapter 5: We found the cure

It was a Saturday at Kadic and the gang was in the park. Odd, who was in his cat form, was playing with a ball of yarn while Ulrich and Yumi were training and Jeremy and Aelita were working on a cure for Odd's bug. "It's so weird." said Aelita.

"How did XANA bug this up?" asked Jeremy. "It's just so weird."

"Don't worry Jeremy." said Aelita. "We'll figure this out."

"I hope so." said Jeremy. "Or else Odd would be stuck with that bug." Then Odd came over with the ball of yarn. "Not now." said Jeremy.

"Meow." said Odd**(Damn it)**.

"You work Jeremy." said Aelita. "I'll play with Odd."

"Ok then." said Jeremy as Aelita got up from under the tree. Yumi and Ulrich stopped training to see what Jeremy was up to. "So how goes it?" asked Ulrich.

"Not good." said Jeremy. "I don't see how XANA gave Odd that bug."

"Well he seems to be happy about it." said Yumi pointing to where Aelita and Odd were playing. "Whatever." said Jeremy. "Let's just get to class. Odd let's go."

"Meow meow." whined Odd.**(But why!?)**

"Cause we have to." said Ulrich. "Now change back." Odd changed back and followed everyone to class. Then at lunch, Jeremy explains what he's been trying to find. "But why?" asked Odd. "I like being a cat."

"You wanna stay a cat?" asked Ulrich.

"Kinda." said Odd. "It was really fun."

"So what's the plan?" asked Yumi.

"All we have to do is get Odd in a way tower." said Jeremy. "Then I'll start up the program and God knows how long it'll take until it's done."

"Simple enough." said Aelita. "Where's Odd?" Everyone looked around and saw that Odd wasn't there. "Where did he go?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't tell me." said Jeremy.

"He transformed." said Yumi.

"Ok everyone." said Ulrich. "Start searching." Everyone nodded as they went in different directions. Ulrich went into his room to see Odd on his bed while petting Kiwi. "Found him." he said on his phone. "What are you doing here?" he asked Odd.

"I don't wanna go back." he said.

"To what?" asked Ulrich.

"To my normal self." said Odd. "I really like being a cat. It's gonna be weird."

"But Odd." said Ulrich. "Won't this get weird? I mean you might probably transform during class."

"But I can control it." said Odd.

"You want Kiwi to chase you around all day?" asked Ulrich. "That'll be Hell." Odd looked up. "You may be right." he said.

"So let's do it." said Ulrich. Odd nodded as he followed Ulrich out of the room and to the factory. The elevator door opened and saw Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi in the lab. "About time." said Aelita.

"Sorry." said Ulrich.

"You ready Odd?" asked Jeremie.

"Yea I guess." said Odd as he pushed the button.

"Transfer Odd, scanner Odd. Virtualization." Odd landed in the mountain sector. "Ok Einstein where's the way tower?" he asked.

"56 degrees north." said Jeremy. Odd headed to the way tower and walked inside. "Ok I'll start the program." said Jeremy as he entered the disk. Then monsters appeared on his screen. "Oh great." he said. "We got two tarantulas, two Krabs, and two Bloks."

"We're on it." said Ulrich. They were virtualized on Lyoko and said "Your opponents are over here." The monsters turned around and started to fire. "Odd we got a problem." said Jeremy.

"Let me guess." said Odd. "There are monsters outside right?"

"Wow." said Jeremy. "In one guess too."

"And I have to wait here." said Odd.

"You guessed it." said Jeremy.

"That's not fair" said Odd. "Why do I have to be stuck in here while everyone's having fun?"

"So I can fix that damn bug of yours." said Jeremie. "Don't worry. This'll only take a few minutes."

"I hope so." said Odd. "Then I can fight right?"

"Yep." said Jeremy. "Ok all I need to do now is insert the program and you're back to normal." Soon, Yumi and Aelita got devirtualized, leaving Ulrich on his own. "Jeremy are you done yet?" he asked.

"Almost." said Jeremy. "And done. Odd you can join the fight now."

"Thanks." said Odd as he ran out of the tower. "Bansai!" he yelled while taking out the two Bloks. "Thanks." said Ulrich.

"Welcome." said Odd. "Now let's kick ass." Soon, the monsters were destroyed and Jeremy materialized them. "Is he back to normal?" asked Yumi.

"We'll find out in a second." said Jeremy going to the scanner room. "Where's Odd?" he asked. Ulrich pointed to a scanner. The scanner opened and everyone hoped that the program worked.


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT?

Chapter 6: WHAT!?

The scanner opened and everyone saw Odd in his cat form. "It didn't work?" asked Yumi.

"That can't be." said Jeremy. "There must've been a bug."

"No way." said Ulrich. "He's stuck like that."

"You guys are total retards." said Odd. He was still in his cat form and everyone stared. "You can talk in your cat form too?" asked Aelita.

"I can now." said Odd. "And Einstein there wasn't a bug in the program."

"But how are you still in your cat form?" asked Jeremy.

"I won't answer that question until you give me some catnip." said Odd as he turned away.

"Oh great." groaned Ulrich. Yumi and Aelita ran out of the factory while the boys waited. They came back and Yumi said "We got more stuff in case you were picky." Shre reached into the bag and pulled out a purple ball or yarn. Odd's eyes lit up as he grabbed it out of her hand and was soon, tangled in yarn. "This is even better than catnip." he said. "Ok I'll talk."

"Well?" asked Ulrich.

"Well." said Odd. "When I was a kid, there were FBI agents around the neighborhood because they thought that there were aliens."

"Aliens don't exist." said Aelita.

"Tell them that." said Odd. "So they thought that some of us were aliens because of our names and looks."

"Good point." said Yumi. "I mean Odd sounds like a weird name."

"Anyway." said Odd. "So they captured and experimented on us."

"But how did you turn out like this?" asked Ulrich.

"One of the guys had a cat and it "accidentally" got caught up in my experiment and mixed my DNA with its."

"What about your parents?" asked Jeremy.

"They weren't happy when they found out." said Odd through a web of yarn. "But they soon got over it and after that, the experiment was over and it never continued."

"So there wasn't a bug?" asked Ulrich.

"Nope." said Odd. "I've been like this since I was five." He finally got untangled from the yarn and started to lick his paw. "Besides. I'm used to it." They went back to the academy and Odd was swarmed by fangirls. "Oh my God he's so cute." said one girl.

"Where did you find him?" asked another. The Lyoko warriors looked confused. The students know that's Odd but why are they acting like they don't recognize him? "Meow." whined Odd as he got out of the mob and ran towards a tree. "Where did you find him?" asked the first girl.

"We found him in an alleyway." said Ulrich. Odd hissed. "He was all beaten up so we couldn't leave him like that." said Aelita.

"What's his name?" asked another. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich froze. They couldn't say his name was Odd so they had to think of something else. "Tiny." said Yumi. Odd hissed again and lashed a paw at her.

"Yea come on _Tiny_." said Ulrich as he laughed. Odd gave him a death glare as he climbed down the tree into Aelita's arms. "I'm gonna kill him." he whispered.

"You can do that later." whispered Aelita. "Right now we need to get back to the dorm." The gang got through the crowd of fangirls and headed towards Odd and Ulrich's dorm. "The hell is over." said Ulrich. "You can talk not, _Tiny_."

"Say it again and I'll claw off your face." growled Odd. They heard footsteps not far from them. "Odd change back." said Jeremy. "It could be Jim." Odd nodded as he transformed just as the door opened and the gang saw William. "There you are Yumi." he said. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ulrich gave him a death glare as Yumi left the room. _She's mine bastard._ he thought. "You llllliiiiiikkkkeeee her." said Odd as he rolled his tounge.

"Shut up or I'll shave your fur." growled Ulrich.

"Yea just try." said Odd as he changed into a cat and unsheathed his claws.

"There they go." said Aelita. Yumi walked back in the room and said "No means no got it?"

"What's going on?" asked Jeremie.

"William just asked me out and I turned him down." said Yumi.

"Not that I care but why?" asked Ulrich.

"One I don't like him in that kind of way." said Yumi. "Two it would keep me from going to Lyoko to deactivate towers."

"You got a good point there." said Odd.

"I gotta go." said Yumi. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." said Aelita.

"What she said." said Odd. The gang still couldn't believe what had happened to their kitty friend. But they know they'll get used to it.


End file.
